


Cat's Out of the Bag (Accidental Wincest)

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, accidental Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spills gun oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Out of the Bag (Accidental Wincest)

“Christ, Sam. What the hell did you do?” Dean strode out of the bathroom, towel tucked in at his waist.

Sam was sprawled on the linoleum floor of the motel’s kitchenette, the large bottle of gun oil spilled all over his shorts. ”Chair broke.”

Dean snorted.

Sam peeled his shorts off gingerly. “It’s all over me. Gross.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You got a thing for cleaning guns, Sammy? Or just me wearing nothing but a towel?” Sam realized Dean was shamelessly staring at his massive erection, and blushed, averting his head. 

Dean forced his gaze elsewhere than on his smoking-hot little brother’s gorgeous, gleaming cock, and went to walk past Sam, but his bare foot slipped on a streak of gun oil, and down he went, towel flying.

Down he went. Right on top of his naked brother.

His cock pressing against Sam’s oil-slick erection.

An involuntary groan punched out of Sam, and it had nothing to do with pain. He stared at Dean. Waiting to see what Dean would do.

Dean went from flaccid to battering ram in what felt like 0.3 seconds, is what Dean did.

“Oops.” Dean rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock against Sam’s, that fuckable mouth that Sam had eyed with illicit intent for so many years parting, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lower lip. “Clumsy me.”


End file.
